


The End (Part One)

by TheAwkwardStar



Series: Sora-Xehanort Saga [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, almost there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: Riku and Kairi take the Mark of Mastery Exam to become Keyblade Masters, once and for all. Will they succeed? Or will their past mistakes finally catch up to them?Set during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (and beyond).





	The End (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This is a two-parter now. The second half will be a lot of spoilers and speculations for Kingdom Hearts 3, so if you're not into that you can stop here. But if you're willing to see the finale...
> 
> I'll appreciate it very much! I'll try not to disappoint.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A hooded boy drummed his fingers against his white seat. The lowest chair among the 13, but important nonetheless. He refused to believe otherwise.

_"Quiet."_

The boy looked up at Young Xehanort, who was glowering at him.

"That incessant noise is getting on my nerves. Your impatience is unbecoming of a vessel."

The boy lowered his head. Young Xehanort smirked.

"...However....I understand your restlessness all too well. I am the same way, after all." He rested his chin on one of his hands.

"...Why don't we see what your....'friends' are up to? It should stave our boredom...for a while."

He said nothing as he disappeared within a puff of black smoke. Young Xehanort smiled a little as he vanished from the room as well.

\----------

Yen Sid looked between Riku and Kairi as they faced him. He took a deep breath.

"....The time has come."

The two friends exchanged glances, then turned back to the wise sorcerer.

"...Riku. Kairi. You have both shown remarkable aptitude with your keyblades, and I could not be more proud to consider you both true guardians of light and potential Keyblade Masters."

Kairi blushed. Riku patted her on the shoulder.

"...If I could...I would name you both Masters in a heartbeat. But I cannot in good conscience do so if you are both still not ready. Xehanort, despite his death, must not be taken lightly. He is still a threat to all of the worlds and the forces of light. Several people are still corrupted from his dark influence, including your friend Sora. And since both Xehanort's Heartless and his Nobody were destroyed...." Yen Sid grimaced.

"...He will undoubtedly return with a terrible vengeance to wreak upon the innocent." He stood up.

"I shall allow you both to take the Mark of Mastery Exam. However, in order to do so...you must forget all of the abilities you have learned, and start anew. Only then will you both be granted the power to dive into the hearts and dreams of people. A vital skill that must be executed perfectly in order to combat against the darkness."

"....A great battle is coming. I can sense it. So I will ask one more time..." Yen Sid stared at them with an intense expression.

"Are you up to task? To risk your lives for a greater cause?"

Riku nodded without hesitation.

"Whatever it takes. For all of our friends."

"I agree." Kairi reached up and grabbed her necklace. "I want to help too. And I want to do it right."

Yen Sid inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

"Very well. Then let us begin."

\----------

Riku reflected on their previous conversation with Yen Sid, looking up at the starlit sky of Traverse Town. He felt something nudging his cheek and making a strange chirping sound. He placed his hand on the creature's head and started scratching it. It squeaked happily as it flapped its wings a little more.

"...When Yen Sid said to be wary of Dream Eaters and Nightmares...I definitely wasn't expecting you, buddy."

The small Komory Bat cooed and nuzzled his cheek. He gently pushed it away and coaxed it to keep searching. It shifted its ears around as it flapped away, letting out a small screech once in a while to redirect itself.

"Using its echolocation to track down that annoying bird, huh? Clever."

Riku turned his head towards Joshua. A boy who had seemingly known his name, claiming that he had dreamed Riku up. He personally didn't believe it, but he did need _someone's_ help in this world. Kairi didn't seem to be around, which Joshua elaborated on by saying that each of them were in alternate versions of the same world.

"You should try helping out instead of observing and making small talk."

"Oh, but I _am_ helping." Joshua smiled. "Haven't I told you what's been going on?"

"Not entirely." Riku pulled out his keyblade and slashed at a Nightmare that had suddenly popped up. It dissipated in one hit.

"You still haven't told me _why_ there's two versions of this place, or why me and Kairi are separated because of it."

Joshua curved his lips and crossed his arms.

"That much...I can't say for sure. This is my dream, but I certainly didn't dream up two Traverse Towns." Joshua shook his head.

"...I think...that maybe someone is interfering."

"Any ideas as to who that might be?" RIku inquired.

Joshua shrugged. "Beats me. Could be someone I know, or someone you know. Either way, they seem pretty determined to make things more complicated."

"Yo! Did someone call for me?"

Joshua and Riku noticed Beat running towards them, with a small girl following beside him closely.

"Sorry, Beat. Just a coincidence that I used your name." Joshua chuckled.

"Man..." Beat slumped his shoulders. "I ran all the way here for nothin'!"

"I told you not to rush in. It's not always about you, silly." The girl giggled.

"I couldn't hear him that good, Rhyme! Gimme a break!"

Riku laughed a little. "I take it that that's the partner you were looking for?"

"You bet!" Beat grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks to you and Joshua, me and Rhyme ain't separated no more!"

"Mmhmm!" Rhyme nodded. "Neku and Shiki, too."

"The least I could do for my friends." Joshua grinned.

"...By the way, Riku. Even though I'm the only one that can travel in-between both Traverse Towns, I was still able to bring my friends back together once you used that keyblade of yours. Would you like me to try reconnecting you with Kairi?"

"But like, Riku isn't even a Player!" Beat lifted up his hand, showing the numbers engraved on his palm. Riku looked down at his own hands, seeing that's Beat's words were true. He simply didn't belong here, much like any other world he visited.

"...You're right, Beat. Hmm...that may make this a bit more difficult..." Joshua rubbed his chin.

"It's fine. I'll figure out a way to meet up with her. But thanks for offering." Riku smiled and patted Joshua on the shoulder as he walked past him. His Dream Eater was a fair distance away, squeaking as it bounced up and down in the air to catch Riku's attention.

"I'll go look for the Nightmare and get rid of it. You guys can help out if you want."

Rhyme and Beat looked at each other. They started walking in Riku's direction as well. Beat turned around as they got further away and started walking backwards, waving at Joshua.

"Hey! Aren't you comin' with us?"

"In a minute, Beat!" Joshua shouted. Beat dropped his hand and spun back around, chasing after Riku and Rhyme.

Joshua shut his eyes and tilted his head.

"...Now I know I definitely dreamed up Riku and Kairi...but there was someone else." Joshua opened his eyes and shifted them to the left, where two hooded figures were standing.

"Call me crazy, but I'd wager it was one of you. So...who is it? Don't keep me guessing." Joshua smiled.

"...I know one of you has a name that starts with an S."

Meanwhile, Riku fought off a small horde of Nightmares that the Spellican had summoned. Rhyme and Beat kept up with him pretty well, knocking out the Nightmares to make it easier for him to take them down. Soon, there were no Nightmares left except for the one causing the mess. Riku raised his keyblade, preparing to lodge it at the creature. It squawked loudly and disappeared through a portal.

"Aw, shoot! It's in the other Traverse Town now! Bummer..." Beat rubbed his head.

"...I guess I'll leave it to you, Kairi." He smiled a little.

"Wait a second!" Rhyme looked around. "...Where's Joshua? Didn't he say he was going to catch up?"

"...Hey, you're right! Maybe another Nightmare popped up and held him back?" Beat crossed his arms and stared down at the floor.

Riku shrugged. "We should go check on him to see if he's alright."

The three of them began searching the town for Joshua, calling out his name once in a while. After more than half an hour had passed, Riku started to get worried.

"...Even if he was in the other Traverse Town, he should've heard us by now. What's going on...?"

"Yo, Joshua! This ain't funny anymore! Come out already!" Beat seemed to be frustrated.

Rhyme winced. "You don't think...that maybe, the Nightmare..."

Beat looked over at Rhyme. He kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No way, Rhyme. Even if he doesn't look it, Joshua can take care of himself. Trust me."

Beat felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say! And slightly rude."

"GAH!!!" Beat jumped up a little from the surprise. Joshua was laughing at him.

"Come on, man! I KNEW you were messing with us!!!"

"What can I say? I had to seize the opportunity." Joshua put his hands on his hips.

"Joshua. What took you so long?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

Joshua glanced at Riku with mild intrigue and amusement in his eyes.

"...If you must know, I was having a nice conversation with two more newcomers. Funny thing is...they seemed pretty interested to learn more about you and Kairi."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "About...us? What did you tell them?"

Joshua waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing. That's probably what ticked them off. The shorter one tried to attack me with another one of those keyblades, but I slipped away to the other Traverse Town before he could."

"...Somehow, they managed to follow me as I went back and forth. I couldn't seem to shake them. They _really_ wanted me to talk, which was something I simply wasn't willing to do. Know what I mean?"

Riku appeared to be deeply concerned. "...Did you figure out who they were?"

"...Not quite. Neku came to the rescue and actually stopped the kid, but not without getting just as injured. Honestly, it's like they both had no sense of self-preservation..."

"...But, I digress. The kid who attacked me...he told me to give you a message, regarding the Nightmare we failed to stop here." Joshua cleared his throat.

"...'I thought you were stronger than that.'"

Riku tensed up. He felt his heart stop for a split second.

_....Sora.....you were...here....?_

\---------

"Ugh....."

A young man with red, spiky hair sat up from the cold floor, rubbing the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was getting stabbed. _Twice._

"Hmph. About time you woke up."

He looked up to see to giant man towering above him. There were three others beside the man. He recognized them all as former...'colleagues'.

"...Aeleus. Dilan. Even. Ienzo." He grinned.

"Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes! I thought you all kicked the bucket like I did!"

"It appears we were all brought back." Ienzo moved some of his hair off of his eyes.

"So how are my lab buddies doing? Well, I hope?"

Even scoffed. "The feeling _isn't_ mutual. I still remember that you didn't even lift a finger to save my life. If that brat hadn't offed me, I'm sure YOU would have if Marluxia ordered you to."

"Aww, come on! You gotta give me a little more credit than that!" Lea stood up.

"I wouldn't have just let you die. That was all Axel. You're looking at _Lea_ now." He placed a thumb on his chest. "Got it memorized?"

Even furrowed his brows, clearly unconvinced. Lea sighed.

"Enough." Aeleus looked between them. "We are all alive. That is more important than any quarrels we have. We should cherish this moment."

"True," Dilan added. "Aeleus is right. But I wonder for how long we can live uninterrupted lives...before _he_ returns."

The room became eerily quiet. As usual, Lea broke the silence.

"...Then maybe...we should actually _do_ something about it." Lea crossed his arms.

"What are you getting at, you blundering fool?" Even said coldly.

"I'm saying we should team up with the keyblade weilders to take the crazy guy out. Who's with me?"

Even laughed. "Absolutely not. I have been given a second chance to live. I will not lose it again for a pointless cause!"

"That 'pointless cause' is the only thing keeping us and everyone else from falling into despair and darkness." Ienzo rolled his eyes.

"As much as I wouldn't like to die a third time....I'm with Lea on this one." Ienzo walked towards Lea and stood by his side.

"Helping the Guardians of Light is our only choice if we want to continue existing in this world. Letting the Seekers of Darkness have their way would be mass homicide."

Dilan and Aeleus glanced at each other, then approached Lea and stood beside him as well. Even gritted his teeth.

"Fine! Fine. You all make a solid argument." Even grumbled angrily to himself and walked over to one of the computers. He turned it on quickly and began rummaging through all of the files.

"...Most of the data appears to be intact. Including the reports regarding that sniveling child, and...oh? What's this?" Even pulled up an encrypted file.

"Move aside. I can decipher it." Ienzo pushed Even out of the way and started typing in commands. His fingers moved faster than any of them could ever even hope to achieve, which fascinated Lea. Even grunted in irritation and shook his head.

"...This file is corrupted. I'll need about a half hour to fix it." Ienzo's eyes darted around the screen, completely entranced by his work. It was hard to tell if he was speaking to them, the computer, or himself.

Aeleus grunted. "I will go and keep Radiant Garden safe, as I always have. Dilan?"

Dilan shrugged. "I suppose I shall join you. No use in waiting here."

The two men left. Even started to tap his foot in irritation as Lea and Ienzo ignored him.

 _"Well then._ I can see I'm not needed here." Even glanced at Lea.

"...Also, how on earth do _you_ plan to make yourself useful in this situation? You're not exactly a genius like me, or my...ambitious assistant...and I doubt you'd want to stay still and guard a single world like those two buffoons." Even put his hands behind his back, waiting for an answer.

"Pfft. That one's easy, gramps." Lea put his hands behind his neck as Even scowled at him.

"I'm gonna march right up to a keyblade master and ask for one of those babies."

Ienzo stopped typing. He took a moment to stare at Lea with an unreadable expression.

Even snorted. "Now I know you're not just an idiot. You're _insane_. You cannot just...'get' a keyblade. It requires a tremendous amount of purity within the heart...or a dangerous amount of darkness, teetering towards becoming a Heartless. And I'm sorry to say that you're _severely_ lacking in both departments. And even if I were wrong about that...there is no way any master would bequeath a keyblade to you."

Lea chuckled. "I'm gonna rub it in your face when I prove you wrong."

"Hmph!" Even turned his head away.

"...Lea."

"Hmm?" He looked over at Ienzo.

"...If you're serious about this...consider going to King Mickey. He is a Keyblade Master, and was taught by another master who lives in a different world from his own. I don't remember the location very well...but it should be in one of my books." Ienzo turned back to the computer.

"...Blue and gold. Third shelf of the first cabinet you see in the library. It may have been rearranged."

"Blue and gold. Third shelf. Got it." Lea opened a corridor of darkness next to him.

"...I'm still taking a shortcut. See you nerds later." Lea winked as he pulled up his hood and went through the portal.

"Using a corridor of darkness to get around, despite wanting to become a Guardian of Light..." Even smirked.

"...This should be interesting. I'll give it a week before he fails horribly."

Ienzo hummed. "...Three days. And he succeeds.

"You're on." Even sneered.

\------------

Kairi found herself in a strange world, full of tall buildings and cottages. There was a large church in the center of it all. Sunlight reflected off the bells at the top of its tower and the windows made of stained glass. It was beautiful. How could such a lovely place be a sleeping world? What had happened to it?

Her thoughts were cut off as a young woman with green eyes and dark hair ran past her. Several people that appeared to be guards were chasing after her on foot and on horseback. The two men at the end appeared slightly different; a soldier in gold armor, unlike the others wearing silver, and a much older man wearing a set of robes and a large hat on his head. He reigned back his horse, which neighed and skidded to a halt a few feet away from Kairi. The soldier stopped abruptly as well. The old man glanced back at Kairi, raising an eyebrow.

"...You there. Little girl. Come here."

Kairi did not move, but instead put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you chasing that woman? Did she do something wrong?"

"I'll be doing the questioning here." The old man scrunched up his nose. "Your clothing...is quite distasteful."

Kairi looked down at her outfit. It vaguely resembled her outfit when she was 14, with a few more intricate designs and shades of pink. Her hair was short again, which personally felt like a breath of fresh, familiar air to her. She looked up at him and pouted.

"I think I look just fine. _Your_ outfit looks ridiculous."

The man grunted. _"You insolent wench."_

"That's enough, Judge Frollo." The soldier put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "She's just a child. She doesn't know any better."

"Hey! Don't bother speaking for me if you're going to say something like that!"

The soldier quickly glanced at her and winked, smiling a little. Her mouth opened a little and she nodded silently in understanding.

 _"Captain Phoebes."_ Frollo indignantly raised his head. "I suggest you deal with this riffraff while I go after the Gypsy Witch. Do not disappoint me, lest you desire to be punished like a criminal."

The old man kicked the sides of his horse, which huffed and started trotting away from them. Kairi looked up at the soldier warily, prepared to pull out her keyblade if she needed to.

"Relax, kid. I'm not gonna do anything." Phoebes smiled. "Judge Frollo is a bit of a nutcase, but what he doesn't know won't kill him. You're off the hook in my eyes."

Kairi smiled a little. "...Thanks. But what's got him so worked up? If you don't mind me asking..."

Phoebes sighed and rubbed his head.

"...Just as you heard. The girl who passed by here...she's a gypsy named Esmeralda. She pulled off a stunt during the Festival of Fools that made him really upset. He actually thinks she's a witch, and he wants to arrest her for it."

"What did she do?" Kairi asked.

Phoebes turned his eyes to the right. "...Well...she did a few magic tricks. Basic stuff, with her own pizzazz added to it. But halfway through the show, a young man turned out to be the bell-ringer who lives inside Notre Dame. No one had ever seen him outside of it...until today. My guards...disgracefully harassed him, and several of the townsfolk joined in. But Esmeralda stepped in and defended him." he closed his eyes.

"...She really is something. There should be more people like her around."

"She sounds amazing!" Kairi exclaimed. "Why would he think so horribly of her?"

Phoebus looked down. "...I wish I knew myself. But sometimes...people like to choose who to hate. For reasons that, logically, don't make any sense. Even if they've never done anything wrong...."

"It's just how the world tends to be, I guess. But not everyone's so bad. That has to count for something."

Kairi shut her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. And maybe...there's still a chance that things can change. Even when things seem hopeless."

Phoebes grinned. "...Well said. Alright! I'd better go see what Frollo's up to. Let's go, Achilles." he patted his horse, which neighed and dashed forward. Kairi waved as they disappeared down the winding streets.

"...Ok. You can come out now."

A Meow Wow appeared next to Kairi and whimpered. She kneeled down and started rubbing its head. She giggled when it licked the side of her face.

"Sorry. I couldn't let them see you. It probably would've spooked them." Kairi scratched under its chin. It started wagging its tail and purring.

"You're like a dog and a cat! Sora would love this." A sad smile formed on her face.

"...I wish I knew where he was...but at least I know that Riku's alright."

Kairi stood up.

"Ok! Let's see what we can do to help and find the keyhole."

Kairi headed in the same direction that she'd seen Captain Phoebes go, with her Dream Eater bounding along beside her. While she did, Riku was in the alternate version of the world with a similar purpose. The only exception being that he had already reached Notre Dame and was helping Esmeralda hide, along with the bell-ringer himself.

"Quasimodo. Are you sure about this?" Esmeralda looked at her friend.

"I'm positive. I promise I will get you out of here. Once the sun sets, it'll be much safer for you, and my master will most likely be going to sleep."

Riku rubbed his arm. "...Why do you stick with that guy? From what Esmeralda told me about the festival, he's cruel to you. You shouldn't grasp onto something that will only lead you down a dark path."

"...I learned that the hard way." Riku closed his eyes.

Quasimodo sighed. "...I get how both of you feel for me. But you must understand my dilema. The master...he saved my life. That's something I don't think I could ever pay back."

"Then you should talk to him." Esmeralda clenched her hands. "You should tell him to stop treating you this way. It's wrong and you know it. If he feels any inkling of being a father to you...he will change for the better."

"....." Quasimodo twiddled his fingers, thinking hard about what they said. Esmeralda and Riku looked at each other.

They all gasped when the doors to Notre Dame were pushed open. Judge Frollo was there, surrounded by several soldiers. They marched past him.

"The Gypsy is here. Search the area. And do not let that accursed preist interfere." Frollo sneered.

"Esmeralda, we must go!" Quasimodo whispered, taking her hand. "We need to go to the top of the tower!"

"Quasimodo!" Frollo's booming voice echoed against the walls of the church. "Come out this instant!"

Quasimodo winced, his grip on Esmeralda's hand slipping. Riku patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll take her for you. You've got to distract him."

"Be careful, my friend." Esmeralda kissed Quasimodo's cheek and took a few steps back, waving at him. She turned around and followed Riku up the stairs. Quasimodo touched his own cheek, dumbfounded by her sudden affection towards him. He snapped out of it when he heard Frollo call out for him again, then revealed himself.

"M-Master....you called for me?"

Judge Frollo gave him a big smile, but Quasimodo could see that his eyes were as cold as ice. That wasn't reassuring.

"Quasimodo, my dear boy." Frollo slowly stalked towards him with his hands behind his back. Quasimodo winced as his master's shadow blocked out the light from the flickering candles close by.

"Tell me. Has the Gypsy Witch been here?" Frollo raised a hand to his chin and stroked it. "And do not lie, for such actions are unrighteous before the eyes of God."

Quasimodo stared directly at Frollo, eyes unflinching.

"...No. I'm sorry, Master. B-but you should know...that her name is Esmeralda."

"She's not a witch. She is a kind person. Kinder than most."

The guards snickered at him. Frollo flared his nostrils in digust.

"...You disappoint me, boy. I taught you better. If you had been paying attention...you would have realized that the soldiers have been guarding Notre Dame for quite some time. Long enough to see you in hiding with the Witch and another miscreant. So I shall ask you again." Frollo grabbed Quasimodo by the the cheeks.

"...Where. Did they. Go."

Quasimodo pulled away and raised his arms. "They have claimed Sanctuary! You can't do anything!"

Frollo turned his eyes to the staircase.

"We shall see about that. Get out of my way." Frollo pushed Quasimodo to the side and stormed up the staircase. The soldiers went after him.

"Master, no! Please leave them alone!" Quasimodo stumbled up after Frollo and the guards. Once they reached the top, they investigated every nook and cranny, but Esmeralda and Riku were already gone. They knocked over Quasimodo's table full and hand-crafted figurines. Frollo picked up one in particular that looked like Esmeralda. He gave Quasimodo a piercing glare.

"So she _was_ here. Just as I thought. That vile enchantress has put you under a dark spell." Frollo looked down at the figurine, moving it in his fingers.

"...But do not worry, dear Quasimodo. I shall free you of this burden and dispatch her for you." 

Frollo grabbed one of the guards torches and lit the small furnace in Quasimodo's room. He then tossed Esmeralda's figurine into the fire.

"NO!!!" Quasimodo ran to the furnace, but was sropped by the guards as they grabbed him by the arms. He watched in horror as his most special creation turned to ash.

"You do not need friends, Quasimodo. You only need me. To be feared. To be respected." Frollo grinned maniacally as the dancing flames reflected off of his eyes.

_"I shall purge this world of its sins...and of anyone that opposes me!!!"_

In the meantime, Riku helped Esmeralda escape in the backalleys near Notre Dame. She pulled something off of her neck and handed it to him. It was a pendant with a small cross in the center and another next to it.

"Give this to Quasimodo. When you do, tell him this." Esmeralda touched the smaller cross.

"...'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand'. He can find me this way. In the Court of Miracles. Maybe there he will find _real_ Sanctuary."

Riku closed his hand on the pendant. He nodded.

"...I'll bring it to him. I promise."

Esmeralda ran off as Riku snuck back into the church.

"Quasi! Quasimodo!" Riku said in a quiet tone. "Where are you?"

He cautiously took a few steps forward, until he was in the center of the cathedral. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Riku yelled as he was suddenly tackled by two large men. They pinned his arms behind his back and slammed his head into the ground. He turned his eyes upwards as footsteps approached him. It was Frollo, smiling maliciously as he snatched the pendant from Riku. Quasimodo came running down the stairs amd gasped.

"...How very intriguing. This appears to be some sort of map. Where did you get this?"

"Like I'd tell you. I won't talk!" Riku snapped. He gritted his teeth when the guards started to twist his wrist.

"Master, please! He's innocent!" Quasimodo grabbed Frollo's arm. The judge pulled away and continued to inspect the pendant.

"...Guards. Send the boy to the dungeons. Make sure he is properly punished for his crimes against this sacred place. He will talk eventually."

The two men picked Riku up and started dragging him to the the church's exit. The second they opened the door, one of the guards was kicked in the stomach by a pair of hooves while the other was pulled off of Riku and punched in the face. Frollo's eyes widened.

"Captain Phoebes! What is the meaning of this treachery?!?"

The captain pulled off his helmet and placed it under his arm. He gave Riku a reassuring smile, then frowned when he looked back to Frollo.

"I'm doing my job, _Sir._ Protecting innocent people."

Quasimodo took the pendant from Frollo and ran for it. Phoebus and Riku urged him to go faster as Frollo was right on his tail. Quasimodo made it out with a final sprint, then Phoebus and Riku slammed the door shut. Frollo and the guards struggled to open the door as they all leaned against it.

"Quasimodo! She had a message for you." RIku leaned towards Quasimodo and whispered the message Esmeralda had given him. Quasimodo's eyes lit up, and he raised up the pendant.

"Of course! I thought it looked familiar."

"You need to go now! Both of you!" Riku yelled. "I'll hold them off."

"But you're just a kid!" Captain Phoebes creased his eyebrows. "You can't handle this on your own. I'll stay."

"We don't have time for-"

"Ah ah. No buts," Phoebes cut Riku off. "Go with Quasimodo. My guards should listen to me, as long as not all of them have rebelled against me."

Riku hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"...Alright. Watch yourself."

"No worries. I've been through plenty of wars. I can handle two guards and an old geezer. Now hurry up and leave."

Riku and Quasimodo exchanged worried looks, then left Phoebes behind. He was pushed forward slightly as the doors swung open. Frollo appeared absolutely livid, and so did the two guards. His horse sputtered with unease as Phoebes patted him. The captain bowed.

"Evening, gentleman. Can I help you?"

Phoebes felt several sharp objects press against his back. The rest of his soldiers had finally come, but they didn't seem to be on friendly terms with him. Frollo scoffed.

"...You will regret acting against me. By the power vested in me from the Lord himself, you are under arrest for treason against the church."

"Sounds great, but..." Phoebus rapidly hopped onto his horse.

"I have someplace to be. Achilles!"

The horse got on its hind legs, kicking forward a bit as it leaped above the guards and bolted for the bridge.

"AFTER THEM!!!" Frollo pointed forward as the guards got on their own horses and pursued their captain. They started shooting at him with arrows, which he narrowly avoided by knocking them out of the air with his sword. He cried out and dropped it when one arrow went right through him, just barely missing his heart. Startled by this, the horse neighed loudly and accidentally bucked Phoebus off, over the bridge and into the river. Frollo and the guards stopped for a moment and stared down at the deep water.

"...He's as good as dead. Serves the fool right. Now come. We must find the Court of Miracles."

"...Quasimodo may have helped us after all." Frollo sneered.

\-------

"...Wow...so this is the Court of Miracles."

Kairi rubbed her wrists as she took in everything around her. Quasimodo seemed to be just as much in awe as Clopin untied his arms.

"Terribly sorry for nearly executing you two. We weren't aware that you were friends of our dear Esmeralda." He laughed nervously and took his hat off as Esmeralda tapped her fingers on her arms.

"It's fine. I've dealt with worse," Kairi said nonchalantly. Clopin was slightly unnerved by how relaxed she appeared.

Esmeralda chuckled. "You seem like a very brave girl. I respect that."

"Indeed she is. We're quite lucky to have someone like her on our side," Phoebus added. "...I was pretty sure she was going to hit me when we first met."

Kairi smiled nervously. "Sorry..."

Esmeralda nudged Phoebes playfully. "So the great Captain Phoebes is afraid of a little girl? I'm shocked."

"For the record, she fights remarkably well against those creatures that started appearing. And don't push me too hard." Phoebus rubbed his bandaged area, just below his shoulder.

"What, are you going to cry about your tiny wound?" Esmeralda laughed.

"But, honestly...I'm glad it wasn't fatal. Any closer, and it would have hit your heart. You're very lucky that I was nearby."

"And I'm glad you were the one who saved me." Phoebus smiled, making Esmeralda blush a little.

"Ok, guys!" Quasimodo got in between them and patted them on their backs. "What do we do now?"

Esmeralda looked down, thinking. "...I suppose we could stay in hiding for a little bit longer...at least until Judge Frollo stops looking for us."

"That won't be necessary."

Esmeralda and the others gasped, staring at the intruders in shock. Judge Frollo chuckled.

"Did you really think that you Gypsies could hide from me forever? I was going to find out, one way or another." Frollo pointed at Quasimodo.

"You can thank him for leading me to your 'Court of Miracles'. Dozens of soldiers patrolling the city and in disguises informed me of his whereabouts, as well as a few...unique assistants."

Several Nightmares manifested around Frollo. Kairi summoned her keyblade.

_"You can control Nightmares?!"_

"Of course I can, you stupid girl." Frollo smirked. "They resonate with my righteousness as this city's defender of true justice."

"I _knew_ there was something off about you." Kairi bared her teeth as she got into a fighting stance. "You're a monster, just like them!"

Kairi cried out and was driven into the ground as a Drill Sye rammed into her. Phoebes tried to help, but was restrained by a few of his guards. The rest of the Gypsies along with Quasimodo and Esmeralda were captured as well. Quasimodo glanced at Kairi, feeling a small bit of relief since she was only unconscious. He lowered his head.

"...This is all my fault...I'm so sorry." Quasimodo sniffed. Esmeralda desperately wanted to hug her friend to help him feel better, but the guards pulled her away from him. She glared at Frollo.

"Are you happy now? You finally caught us."

"I will not be satisfied until I ensure the demise of all of your people. Starting with YOU, Gypsy Witch." Frollo turned his back on her and started walking.

"...Guards. Leave the child. And burn this place to the ground."

Esmeralda's eyes widened. She grunted as she started to pull with all her strength, but the guards were unfazed by it.

"NO! YOU PIG!!!" Esmeralda shouted. "YOU WOULD LET HER DIE?!?"

 _"She chose her fate when she sided with you heathens,"_ Frollo hissed. "What happens to her is no concern of mine. But do not worry. I have a similar fate in store for _you."_

The guards started tossing torches on any wooden homes and objects they could find as they passed through the Court of Miracles. It was nearly all on fire as they exited from the catacombs. Kairi woke up coughing and sweating, then quickly rolled out of the way as a plank of burning wood nearly crushed her. She got up from the ground shakily, searching the area for any signs of an exit. The catacombs were blocked off by ash and debris from some of the ruined houses. Kairi summoned her keyblade and tried using blizzard magic to cool herself down and potentially put out the fire, but it continued to dissipate the moment it came out of her weapon.

"...There's not enough oxygen here..." Kairi rasped. "...How am I supposed to get out???"

She wiped the droplets of sweat from her forehead, then headed towards the sealed exit. She started hitting the debris with all her might, silently begging for it to loosen up. Using lightning or fire magic to loosen it would only make the debris catch on fire and deplete what little oxygen there was left in this area. She stopped for a moment, breathing heavily as her eyesight started to blur.

"...Am I....not going to make it...?"

Kairi gasped when she felt a sudden rush of cold air and a hand grip her leg tightly. A chill ran up her spine as the ground fell beneath her. She didn't even have the energy to scream as darkness engulfed her. Kairi floated aimlessly in the darkness that had come out of nowhere, feeling especially tense that she had no control over where she was going. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest from how fast it was beating, but it remained strong and resisted the darkness surrounding her. She noticed her necklace flicker with light briefly, and an exit appeared before her.

Kairi yelped as the exit pulled her through and spit her out. She landed roughly on tiles of concrete, tumbling until she came to a standstill lying on her back. She looked around and realized she was right in front of Notre Dame.

"...What....just happened...?"

\---------

Anger swelled up in Riku as he watched from the tower. Frollo, the soldiers, and the Nightmares were holding every Gypsy hostage in cages, along with Phoebes. Esmeralda was on the stage, tied to a tall plank of wood with branches underneath her feet. Frollo was facing her with a torch in his hand.

Riku turned to Quasimodo, who was chained to the columns with a defeated expression on his face.

"...Quasimodo. We can't just stay here. We have to do something." Riku tugged at the chains holding him back.

"What can I do???" Quasimodo shut his eyes. "I'm powerless against my Master and the people who work with him."

"You can't doubt yourself!" Riku yelled. "You can do this. I know you can. All you need to do is get up and try!!!"

"....I...." Quasimodo looked down below. Frollo was getting closer to his dear friend.

"...I can still spare you." Frollo grabbed her chin. "...Choose me, or the fire."

Esmeralda spit in his face.

"...I would rather die."

Frollo released her, scowling as he wiped the side of his face. 

"Have it your way, _Witch._ You shall torment me no longer." 

He tossed the torch into the branches. Esmeralda lowered her head as they ignited instantly.

_"NOOOOO!!!!"_

Riku stared in shock as Quasimodo pulled and shattered the columns, then threw himself off the edge. He gripped the chains in one hand tightly as he used the other to reach out to her. He caught Esmeralda, ripping the ropes binding her to the pole as he swung back to the tower and climbed his way back up. He lifted Esmeralda's unconscious body above him once he landed back onto the tower.

_"SANCTUARY!!!"_

Phoebes and the Gypsies cheered. Quasimodo continued to chant the word as Riku freed himself. The chains had loosened considerably after Quasimodo had torn them apart. Riku's Dream Eater screeched loudly. He looked up at the dark sky, noticing a giant Nightmare hovering above Notre Dame. Everything below the church gradually devolved into utter chaos as Phoebes and the Gypsies broke out, fighting against the soldiers and the smaller Nightmares.

"I'll handle the big one! You can stay with your friend."

Quasimodo looked at Riku. He smiled and nodded.

"...Thank you. For believing in me."

Riku smiled back, then jumped onto the edge of the tower and used the energy to propel himself upwards. The Wargoyle roared as Riku flew towards it, keyblade raised. It started shooting balls of fire out of its hands, which Riku easily deflected. It hissed and burst into flames, charging at Riku. He steadied himself and took a deep breath.

_"Freeze!"_

A torrent of ice shot out of Riku's keyblade. The Wargoyle screeched as it took an immense amount of damage and stopped moving entirely. It was frozen stiff as it started to fall. Riku winced as it crashed on the ground, shattering into a million pieces. It quelled some of the fire below the church, but not by much. Riku gasped as he saw Quasimodo and a now conscious Emeralda backing away from Frollo, who had made it to the top of the tower and was threatening them with a sword. Riku slid down the tiles, trying to get to them as fast as he could.

Quasimodo pulled Esmeralda away as Frollo swung down, slicing the head off of one of the statues. Quasimodo picked her up and jumped off the edge, grabbing onto a single statue that was still intact. Frollo got on top of it, raising the sword above his head with a manic gleam in his eyes.

_"And he shall smite the wicked...and plunge them into the fiery pit!!!!"_

At the last minute, Quasimodo swung off of it and tossed Esmeralda back onto the tower. She grabbed his hand before he could fall. Frollo lost his balance and slipped off the statue, dropping his sword as he clung onto the figure desperately. It started to crack from his weight. He shrieked as the statue's face warped, spewing out lava from its mouth as it broke off. His screaming eventually turned into laughter as he was engulfed by the flames.

"FOOLS! MY CAUSE WILL NEVER DIE! JUDGEMENT IS MINE!!!"

Emeralda's grip on Quasimodo started to fail her. She tried to pull up, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Come on...Quasi...!"

Just as Riku reached them, Quasimodo slipped from her grasp.

"NO!"

He fell for a few feet, until he was suddenly caught by someone on a lower floor. It was Phoebus. The captain pulled Quasimodo up from the edge and set him down. Quasimodo hugged him, much to his surprise. Phoebes cleared his throat and patted Quasimodo on the back. Esmeralda and Riku came running down the stairs and approached without hesitation. Quasimodo stood up, brought Phoebes to Esmeralda, and put their hands together. They all looked at each other and smiled happily. Riku watched them with relief as he crossed his arms.

Esmeralda looked at him. "...Riku. What will you do now?"

Riku closed his eyes temporarily.

"...Well...I'll just see where my hearts leads me. I'll follow it to the light."

They all said their goodbyes to each other, and Riku left the balcony. He headed downstairs and looked around the cathedral one last time, just before he unlocked the keyhole to this world. He smiled a little at the sight of the stained glass window, casting a rainbow of light onto the intricate tiles on the floor.

"Hypocrite."

Riku blinked. He turned his eyes and took a few steps backwards. A familiar face glared at him intensely.

"...You...you're Ansem!" Riku pulled out his keyblade. He noticed an unfamiliar man behind him. There was someone much smaller beside the man, obscuring his face.

"What do you want?!" Riku shouted.

Ansem smirked. "...Why do you continue to shun the darkness? It is still a part of you, whether you like it or not. Your talk of seeking the light is in vain." Ansem raised and clenched one of his hands.

"Every living creature, every world. It all begins in darkness, and so it shall end in darkness!!!" He pointed at Riku. "Do not deny your roots. Submit to me while you still can."

"Tch." Riku shook his head. "You can threaten me all you like. I will _never_ go down that path again."

A devilish grin formed on Ansem's mouth.

"Oh? Is that so. Sora, did you hear that? He would refuse to accept the darkness, even for your sake."

Riku froze. He slowly turned his head towards the hooded figure.

"...Sora?"

He pulled his hood down. Sora stared at Riku with a dull and lifeless expression. Riku's heart ached at the sight of his yellow eyes. He recklessly ran to his friend, not caring about the consequences. The man got in his way and repelled him with a blast of dark magic. Electricity rippled through his arm as he loomed above Riku.

_"Hands off my vessel."_

The three of them vanished. Riku writhed in pain for a few minutes until he finally forced himself to stand up. He grabbed his own shirt, breathing shakily. Riku lowered his head and punched the ground.

"...Sora..."

\------------

Mickey tapped his foot, thinking hard as a single fist was raised over his mouth. Yen Sid rested his chin on his hands, his eyebrows bent downwards. Lea rubbed his head awkwardly.

"...You're welcome for saving your girl, by the way."

Lea eyes opened a little more as Donald tapped his wand against the young man's chest.

"You will only speak when you're spoken to!" Donald spat.

Goofy patted Donald's head and lowered the wand. "Now Donald, we should be grateful. He protected Queen Minnie!"

"But this is AXEL! He used to be a part of the Organization!!!" Donald waved his hands frantically. "We can't trust him!!!"

"It's Lea..." He huffed as they both ignored him.

"Alright, fellas. Calm down." Mickey glanced at Yen Sid.

"...What do you think about his request?"

Yen Sid grunted, shutting his eyes.

"...It is a lot to ask of us. However....we do need all the help we can get to ensure victory against Xehanort." Yen Sid opened his eyes, staring at Lea intently. Lea seemed a bit nervous from the master's piercing glare.

"...If your words are honest...and you truly wish to aid us...we will require more proof of your good intentions. From what Mickey has told me, as well as what I can see at first glance...you seem to have a checkered past."

"...That's putting it lightly...." Lea mumbled to himself.

"Well, I'm sure he can do it!" Goofy said enthusiastically. "Everyone's got good in 'em, if they just try hard enough!"

"...Heh. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lea smiled a little.

"By the way, Master Yen Sid. How are Riku and Kairi doin' on their test?" Goofy raised a finger over his mouth, looking a bit concerned.

Donald curved his beak. "They have been in there for a while....we should check on them."

"The last time I checked, they were both successful in awakening six of the sleeping worlds. All that is left is the seventh keyhole. I suppose it would not hurt to check on them one more time."

Yen Sid waved his hand over the table. A book manifested on it, displaying all of the worlds the two keyblade weilders were visiting. Yen Sid's eyes widened when he noticed a black sludge seeping into the pages, as well as one unfamiliar world that hadn't been there before.

"...Uh...is that... _normal?"_ Lea raised an eyebrow.

Yen Sid shot up from his seat.

"It is not. Mickey, you must go inside the sleeping worlds and join them. I fear that Riku and Kairi are in danger." Yen Sid narrowed his eyes.

"...Someone is tampering with their exam. It is not difficult to figure out who."

Mickey gasped. "Oh no! I'll go in right now!!!"

"We're going with ya!" Goofy exclaimed, summoning his shield. "You're gonna need a shield!"

"And you're going to need a mage!" Donald swung his wand.

"Sorry. But I can't let you guys do that. You fellas need to stay here and make sure that Master Yen Sid is safe, and check to see if Kairi and Riku will wake up." Mickey looked down.

"...Plus, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you two. So will ya stay here? For my sake?" He smiled sincerely at them.

Donald and Goofy both slumped in disappointment.

"Ohhhh...I _hate_ it when you look at us like that!!!" Donald stomped his foot, fuming as his face turned a little red in frustration.

"Fine! But you'd better come back!!!"

"Or we're gonna hafta go in after ya!" Goofy chuckled.

"...Take me with you."

Mickey and the others turned towards Lea, who was a bit surprised by all the attention. He masked it with a cool and collected expression.

"You said you wanted me to prove myself, right? What better opportunity than this?"

Mickey seemed worried, while Yen Sid gave him a slight nod. Lea was shocked. The old man actually _considered_ his crazy idea...?

"...It is a bit unorthodox...but perhaps you are the help we need right now. I pray that you do not disappoint us...unless you want to upset King Mickey."

Lea was a bit confused to hear that. The cheerful mouse had a potential _bad side_ you could get on? He was kinda curious, but he decided it was best to not test that. Not yet, anyways.

"Alright. Let's go, then." Mickey nodded sharply and extended his hand towards Lea. Lea accepted the friendly gesture and shook the mouse's hand. He smiled nervously.

_...Jeez....what am I getting myself into...?_

\--------

"...This...can't be right."

Kairi looked around, perplexed by the dark buildings towering above her. The sky was pitch black, with the exception of Kingdom Hearts. It floated in the sky like an ominous, dark moon. Her Meow Wow whimpered, tapping her leg with its paw. 

"Easy...we'll be fine." She patted her Dream Eater's head and started to think.

"...There are seven sleeping worlds...but I know for a fact that this place wasn't one of them." Kairi frowned.

"...The fake Kingdom Hearts should be destroyed. It shouldn't be here. This doesn't make sense..." She lifted her thumb and bit her nail, struggling to understand what on earth she was doing here.

_"It's a trap."_

The Meow Wow disappeared, startled by the sound. Kairi blinked, recognizing the light, female voice that had spoken to her. She moved her eyes to the right, seeing a girl with blonde hair and a white dress. Kairi squinted her eyes. The name suddenly came back to her.

"...Wait a second...You're Naminé!" Kairi took the girl's hands. "How are you here? I thought that...you became a part of me...but that's fine! Because I have a message for you."

"...Riku and Sora...they told me to thank you. For everything that you did."

Naminé teared up, then pulled away from Kairi.

_"You can't stay here. You need to leave. You're in danger, Kairi."_

_"...If you stay...they'll capture you. They want to use you, just like they used me."_

"What are you talking about?" Kairi inquired. "Who wants to use me? Just tell me who it is!"

 _"......"_ Naminé placed a hand on her chest. She looked past Kairi and suddenly looked afraid.

_"...RUN."_

In the blink of an eye, Naminé was gone. Kairi slowly turned her head, and her eyes suddenly dilated. She tried to say his name, but she couldn't even get a single sound out of herself. Her missing friend smiled brightly at her.

"...Kairi."

Kairi spun around and started to run to him, then stopped herself. She hesitated as the enthusiasm in her expression faded slightly.

"...Sora. You're just a part of this dream. Aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"...Does it really matter? I've been looking all over for you."

Kairi shook her head and smiled a little. "...You dummy...that's supposed to be my line. Why are you here?"

Sora slowly started making his way to her.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to come with me."

Kairi searched his golden eyes for any reason to doubt him. Signs of malice, or hatred, or...rage. She saw nothing. Aside from his hair, which was now as white as snow, his dark skin, and the black coat he was wearing...he seemed normal. If anything, he looked tired. But she became accustomed to seeing him that way.

It felt like nothing had changed since the day he disappeared. But her heart still stirred with unease, telling her that this couldn't be right. That something was off. Was she supposed to believe what she was seeing? Or what she felt inside of her?

Kairi lost her chance to sort out her emotions as he finally got close to her. Sora cautiously brought his hand up and touched her hair. He let out an anxious laugh.

"You really are here. This is crazy." He abruptly reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Please come. I'll keep you safe. You won't have to worry about anything anymore."

Kairi tilted her head, frowning a little at him. That was a very unusual way to phrase things. What did he mean by that...?

Her heart skipped a beat as he started to squeeze her hand. He seemed desperate for an answer. Kairi couldn't shake the thought that something was terribly wrong. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, composing herself as she came to a distressing conclusion.

...She couldn't do it. Even if it hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Kairi gently took his hand off of hers.

"...But I can't go with you. Please understand."

Sora's smile faded. It was quickly replaced by confusion, disappointment, and finally...irritation.

"...Wrong answer."

Sora forcefully gripped her arm. Kairi's Dream Eater reappeared and growled, tugging at the end of his coat with its teeth. He kicked it away, making it yelp as it vanished out of fear again. His free hand crackled with negative energy as his keyblade manifested. Kairi noticed that it was different. Darker, with more intricate designs. The eye resting on it gave her the feeling that it was observing her every action. The thought alone made her shudder, which apparently sent the wrong message to Sora. He yanked her arm and brought her closer.

"If you won't come with me willingly...I'll just have to _make_ you."

Kairi summoned her keyblade and knocked Sora's weapon out of his hands before he could understand what was happening. She pushed him back and freed herself.

"Sora, I don't want to fight you." Kairi held her keyblade with both hands, quivering. She gulped as she tried to calm her nerves.

"...But if you don't let me leave, I will."

Sora picked up his keyblade. He stared at it silently for a few minutes, making Kairi more tense than she already was. He hummed and made it disappear, then pulled something out of his pocket. Kairi gasped.

"You remember...what this is. Don't you?"

Kairi watched with unease as Sora twirled the lucky charm in one hand. He tossed it up into the air and caught it a few times, feeling it out. He was _playing_ with it.

"It's supposed to represent something irreplaceable. Our promise. And our _friendship."_

Sora scoffed, then started chuckling to himself. Kairi's heart twisted as he abruptly started to press his fingers against it.

"...Well. I, for one...think it represents our friendship very well."

Kairi placed her hands over her mouth as he cracked one of the thalassa shells.

"It's weak."

Tears filled her eyes as he shattered each shell, slowly and painfully.

"Fake."

Sora dropped the charm onto the ground. The tears started to fall as she watched him crush it underneath his foot.

**"Worthless."**

Kairi covered the rest of her face with her hands. She started sobbing. Sora raised an eyebrow in contempt for her.

"You...you can't mean that...." Kairi whispered. "...After everything we went through for each other...everything we sacrificed...y-you...you can't tell me..."

Kairi sniffed, slowly removing her hands.

_"You can't tell me that you never cared!!! What about me??? What about Riku?!? Didn't any of it MATTER?!?!"_

Sora grinned malevolently.

"Please. Riku? The one who abandoned me when I thought he was **dead** before I found him? After I searched for him and for you for **days on end?** And neither of you, not even once... **EVER thanked me** for what I did. For what I became, just so I could **s** ee y **ou-"**

Sora cut himself off, clutching the side of his head. He started sweating a little, making a pained expression. Kairi reached out to him, then faltered as he started cackling.

"You're wrong, Kairi..." A twisted smile forced on his mouth.

"I never cared about Riku. Just as I never cared about YOU."

Kairi slapped him across the face. It took her a moment to realize what she did. She backed away in terror as Sora slowly craned his neck back towards her. His eyes radiated fury. 

**"You shouldn't have done that. I guess we'll have to do this the HARD WAY."**

Kairi felt the ground shake beneath her. The buildings disappeared as everything was covered in shadows. All that was visible was the fake Kingdom Hearts, glowing brightly above them. Sora summoned his keyblade again and stalked towards her. He teleported faster than she could see and reappered in front of her. He lunged for her chest, but Kairi backflipped out of the way. He sneered as he charged at her a second time.

 _" Get back!"_ Kairi formed a wall of ice in between them. He shattered it with a single swing of his weapon.

**"You're going to have to do better than that."**

Kairi stumbled as a wave of exhaustion fell over her. She was suddenly dizzy. Kairi placed a hand on her head as she struggled to remain conscious. The world started to tilt and blur.

"What's....happening...?"

Kairi shook her head, making some of the drowsiness and fatigue go away. She noticed a wicked grin spread across Sora's mouth.

 **"It won't be long now. You can't resist the comfort of sleep forever."** He aimed his keyblade at her.

**"Give up. Join me."**

Kairi gritted her teeth.

"...No. I won't give in like you did. I'll stop Xehanort. I'll stop you." Kairi gripped her weapon tightly with a determined expression.

_"I'll help you be the person you were before!"_

Sora smirked. **"You still can't get it through that thick head of yours, can you? There's nothing left to save. The Sora you knew is gone."** He raised his hands, looking up at the fake Kingdom Hearts with a demented gleam in his eyes.

**"Don't you see? I'm finally MYSELF."**

Kairi stubbornly shook her head. "...No. You're not."

He looked back down at her, scowling.

**"...You should be happy for me. But I suppose it's too much to ask of a fake friend."**

"None of that is true!!" Kairi exclaimed. "Why can't you see that you're just lying to yourself??? You're lost!!!"

Kairi drove her keyblade into the ground. She put her hair behind her ears, rubbing her arms.

"...Please, Sora. Let me help you. Let _us_ help you."

Sora crossed his arms. **"What a joke. You're all alone here, idiot. You and what army will try to convince me?"**

His eyes widened. There was a large group of people behind Kairi with their weapons out. He knew all of them. Mickey. Donald. Goofy. Naminé. Terra. Aqua. Ventus, and a boy who looked exactly like him. And Riku....

...They all looked disappointed in him.

Sora started to back away, shaking his head. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He couldn't stand seeing the sadness in their eyes. It hurt. It hurt so _much._

"Sora?" Kairi gave him a worried look. Sora shook his head harder. He was breathing unevenly as the darkness surrounding them faded away. He was dangerously close to the edge of the building, but he wouldn't stop moving.

"Sora!"

He lost his footing as the ground beneath him was no longer there. Kairi caught him by the front of his coat before he could fall, and pulled him back onto the building. She embraced him without hesitation. Sora was stunned by her forcefulness, unable to comprehend what she was doing. His arms were up, but he didn't hug her back.

"...We love you, Sora. More than anything. Come back home."

Sora sighed, shutting his eyes. "Kairi...."

He lifted her chin up with his index finger. She stared at him with hope in her eyes.

**"...If only there was someone who loved you back."**

Sora shoved her off the building. Kairi hadn't realized he'd even turned around. Sora watched her smugly as she fell, the darkness coiling around her arms and legs. Kairi struggled to fight it, but her strength was failing her. She was heartbroken.

"Light! Give me _power!"_

Sora yelled angrily as he was blinded by a blast of radiant light. Kairi raised her head weakly as someone dragged her out of the darkness. She recognized the red, spiky hair.

Lea grinned.

"...Sup."

Kairi fainted in his arms. Lea climbed back on top of the building, careful to not drop her. Riku had appeared, and he was aiming his keyblade at Sora with Mickey by his side.

Sora laughed, his shouders moving up and down as he wiped a tear from his eye.

 **"You aren't the only ones with outside help."** Sora snapped his fingers. Riku and Mickey tensed up as six other people surrounded them. Lea gasped.

_"Isa?!"_

Isa glanced at Lea with disdain. He didn't respond. The old man in the center took a few steps forward. Mickey's tail twitched as he glared furiously.

"Xehanort!"

The old man bowed mockingly.

"What a delight to be in your presence, _Your Majesty."_ He chuckled. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"You know exactly why I'm here!" Mickey swung his keyblade. "You're letting us take our friends back!"

Xehanort rubbed his chin. "My, my. Why would I let you take what belongs to me?" He pointed at Kairi.

"I never did finish my experiments with that child. I would be eternally grateful if you returned my side project to me. And as for the boy..." Xehanort walked over to Sora and patted his shoulder.

"...Do not worry. We have been taking _very_ good care of him. I doubt that he even wants to leave. Isn't that right, Sora?"

His eyes locked onto Riku's, who seemed to be on edge. Sora smirked.

**"...Yes."**

"Well! There you have it. Straight from the boy himself." Xehanort put his hands behind his back. Riku lowered his head.

"Now that any doubts for Sora are out of the way..." Xehanort extended his hand towards them.

"...The girl. If you would be so kind as to hand her over with little resistance."

The six members of the Organization got closer. Mickey and Riku stood on either side of Lea and Kairi to keep them safe from harm. All of a sudden, a small twinkle of light appeared in the sky for a split second. It was replaced by the sound of two familiar screams as they came crashing down. They landed right in front of Sora, blocking his line of attack with their weapons by pure coincidence. Donald was lying on top of Goofy, groaning.

"...Did we win?"

Goofy sat up, knocking Donald off of his back. He looked up at Sora. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, completely baffled by the random chain of events.

"...Ahyuck! Heya, Sora!" Goofy waved, smiling at him. "How are ya doin? We haven't seen you in a-"

"GOOFY, LOOK OUT!!!"

Donald quacked loudly in alarm and pushed Goofy's head down. Sora sliced at nothing but thin air. Goofy and Donald scrambled to Mickey and hid behind him.

"Gawrsh! I didn't know he was gonna do that!"

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME I'VE HAD TO SAVE YOU, YOU MORON!!!" Donald turned completely red as he waved a single fist. "DID YOU FORGET THAT SORA IS ONE OF THEM?!"

Goofy twiddled his fingers. "...Last time I saw him, he didn't do that...I thought it was fine ta at least say hello...."

Something briefly flickered in Sora's face. They didn't get to see for sure what it was as his expression went back to being annoyed.

**"You two are in the way."**

Donald confidently stepped out from behind Mickey. His tail feather wouldn't stop shaking, however.

"We'll protect Mickey and the rest of our friends, no matter what happens!" Donald raised his wand.

"If they need support, we'll always be there!"

"That's right!" Goofy nodded and stood up straight. "I might not know what's goin' on a lot of the time, but I never let my friends down! And I don't give up on 'em, either."

Mickey smiled at them. "Guys..."

Young Xehanort glanced at his older self.

"...Time's up. All of these distractions have wasted our small window of opportunity."

Xehanort grimaced.

"...Mark my words, all of you. The time for the Keyblade War is soon approaching. And for that reason, I'm afraid I must leave to collect the rest of my members. 13 Seekers of Darkness...7 Guardians of Light...." Xehanort grinned, clenching his hand.

"...I will be ready. I wonder if you shall succeed in gathering your missing lights as well."

Xehanort and the other members vanished. Riku shut his eyes at the realization that Sora was gone again. Lea started to whistle in an attempt to ease the tension in the air.

"...Welp. That could've gone better."

\----------

Riku and the others waited patiently for Kairi to wake up in the Relam of Light. She still seemed to be asleep for some reason, which worried Riku immensely.

He'd already lost one friend. He wasn't about to lose another.

After five minutes had passed, he couldn't take it anymore. Riku got up from his seat.

"That's it. I'm going in after her."

Riku summoned his keyblade and aimed it at her chest. He stopped when her eyes opened and she shot up, gasping for air and coughing loudly. Riku dropped his keyblade and kneeled down, placing his hand gently on her back.

"Kairi. Kairi! Look at me."

She turned her eyes and focused on him.

"..R...Riku?"

Riku nodded and smiled, holding back the tears that threatened to form in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's really me. You're out of the Sleeping Worlds. Are you alri-"

He was cut off as Kairi hugged him tightly. He heard her crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to help him, I really did. But he just wouldn't let me in. He thinks I'm a bad friend. That you're a bad friend, because we never thanked him for looking for us and for saving you from Ansem. He destroyed it. My lucky charm. He didn't even care...!"

"Kairi, just calm down."

"How can I?!" She cried out. "I was a bad friend to him, and I didn't even know it!!! He'll never be the same again, and it's all my fault!!!"

Riku pulled her back and held her by the shoulders. Her eyes were red from crying for so long. She hiccuped as she rubbed the tears off of her face.

"...It's all my fault..."

Riku placed a hand on her cheek.

"It's not. It's really not. I've finally come to terms with that myself...." Riku winced.

"Xehanort is the one who did this. Getting rid of him is the only way to get Sora back. It's the only way we'll ever get to thank him properly for all of the good things he did."

Kairi placed her forehead on his chest.

"...Why? Why did it have to be this way?"

Riku sighed.

"...I don't know. But we can fix this." He looked at his hands.

"Strength. To protect what matters."

Kairi looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"...Strength comes from numbers. Friends...are our power."

Riku nodded. He closed his eyes.

"...Then it's about time we bring them all back."

\----------

"I can't believe Master Yen Sid actually invited us here."

Aeleus' eyes were closed as he trudged up the stairs. Ienzo glanced back at him, carrying a folder in his arms.

"We have the reports. They deserve to know."

"Does he know that we used to be a part of Organization 13?" Dilan rubbed his chin.

"Pipe down, you imbeciles!!! They could be listening to us right now!!!"

"Hey guys."

Even turned his head and saw Lea, resting his shoulder on the side of the open door. He saluted them as he summoned a keyblade, wiggling his eyebrows. Even gawked at the weapon with his mouth wide open.

_"Inconceivable!!! Utterly preposterous!!! HOW?!?"_

Ienzo nudged him, laying out one of his hands.

"I win. Pay up."

Even curled his lips into a snarl, digging in his labcoat pocket and slapping the munny onto Ienzo's hand. Lea stifled a laugh.

"Alright. Come on in." Lea stepped inside the room with the others following closely behind him. Yen Sid gazed at them with an unreadable expression. Mickey, Kairi and Riku were in the room as well. Yen Sid extended his hand towards Ienzo.

"...The reports, please."

Even opened his mouth to say something, then immediately shut himself up from the death glare he received from Kairi. Did she...remember what he did back at Castle Oblivion? He sincerely hoped not. Ienzo handed over the reports to the sorcerer, who inspected the folder for a moment before opening it. Riku, Mickey and Kairi poked their heads from behind him curiously.

Ienzo cleared his throat. "The reports are arranged chronologically. And there are two authors. Ansem the Wise, former protector and leader of Radiant Garden...and Xehanort, his apprentice."

Kairi and Riku exchanged a worried glance. They turned back to the reports and began reading them.

_-Ansem's Report: #1-_

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge._

_That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that._

_I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand._

_I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

_Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so?_

_As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

Mickey rubbed his eyes.

"Ansem...."

Kairi and Riku both placed their hands on his shoulders. Yen Sid closed his eyes in reverence for a moment, then turned the page. They continued to read.

_-Xehanort's Report: #1-_

_Master Ansem believes that darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. I find this intriguing. Does that mean that no being can truly escape from it?_

_He wishes to find a solution to combat the darkness. To destroy it completely, and keep this world safe. I have a different idea in mind, however._

_Why run from the darkness...when we could embrace it? Why not build an immunity to it? Perhaps we can use the darkness to our advantage...for the greater good, of course._

_I must test this theory. I must find a suitable candidate. Maybe then, the Master will consider my idea as plausible._

_-Ansem's Report: #2-_

_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments:_

_-Extract the darkness from a person's heart._

_-Cultivate darkness in a pure heart._

_-Both suppress and amplify the darkness within._

_The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart._

_How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery._

_I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle._

_Some time later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight._

_Creatures that seemed born of darkness...What are they? Are they truly sentient beings?_

_Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments?_

_...._

_Just before I sealed these beings beneath the castle...the youngest apprentice, Ienzo, suggested a brilliant idea._

_I shall construct a massive laboratory underneath the castle. There, I shall house these beings of darkness and study them. They continue to multiply by the minute._

_These creatures...they need a name._

_They are devoid of all emotion. They lack hearts._

_I shall call them...the Heartless._

Ienzo seemed to be uncomfortable as he remembered something. Lea gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Once again, Yen Sid flipped to the next page.

_-Xehanort's Report: #2-_

_My experiments have failed. Truly a shame. I had high hopes for these ideas to work._

_However...I have made a fascinating discovery._

_The darkness and the Heartless inside the new laboratory...within its depths, a door has appeared. I wonder if the Master knew about it. But it doesn't concern me anymore, since I opened that mysterious door. My heart stirred as an unseen force touched it. Was it the darkness? If so, I do not fear it._

_I found myself in an unfamiliar world. A small island. Amazing! I did not know that doors could lead to other worlds. I must tell the Master about my findings. I was slightly disappointed that this world wasn't any bigger, for I could have gathered more data._

_Thankfully, there were other residents within this world. Children seem to visit this island frequently. Their hearts are pure. Free of corruption. Devoid of darkness. Legends say that it was the hearts of children that restored the worlds to light, after all._

_All of my test subjects were people with pure hearts...but I never attempted the experiment on a child. I wonder...._

_...._

_...Finally. I have found a suitable candidate! It is a young boy with one of the purest hearts I have ever seen. Surely...a child's heart will not collapse. The darkness should simply strengthen him when it is amplified, just as I intended before._

_His name...is Sora._

Kairi gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. Riku seemed just as astonished by the revelation.

"...Sora...they experimented on him? And this whole time...I never knew...?" Riku gritted his teeth.

"...Why...why did it have to be _him?!"_ Riku slammed his fist on Yen Sid's desk. Kairi reached out to him, then stopped herself. She turned to Yen Sid.

"...Master Yen Sid. Keep going. We need to know what happened."

Yen Sid looked at them with a saddened expression.

"RIku...Kairi...are you absolutely sure that you want to read more?"

Riku nodded silently, removing his hand from the desk. Yen Sid breathed in sharply, then turned the page.

_-Ansem's Report: #3-_

_I have made a grave mistake._

__

_Unbeknownst to me, my six apprentices began collecting a large number of subjects on which to perform dangerous experiments into the "darkness of the heart." Even going so far as to corrupt the heart of an innocent child._

_As soon as I found out, I called my apprentices together and ordered them not only to cease their studies, but to destroy the results of their research thus far._

_What on earth was happening within the hearts of my six beloved apprentices? While pursuing the mystery of the darkness of the heart, could they themselves have strayed into its depths?_

_Yet I remain the most foolish of all, for having begun these experiments._

_We are not meant to interfere in the depths of another's heart, no matter what our reasons for doing so..._

_And my error plunged me into despair._

_A visitor from another world soothed my dejected soul._

_A tiny king named Mickey came wielding a legendary key — the infamous "Keyblade," said to bring both chaos and prosperity to the world._

_He was very knowledgeable on many topics, and we deepened our friendship as we conversed companionably._

_Upon his advice, I decided to review the data obtained at my basement lab._

_That is when I discovered the "Ansem's Reports."_

_Though they bore my name, the only one I had written was number 1._

_Apparently he had gone on to pen the other numbers himself._

_Yes — the young man I had saved from the brink of death. Xehanort. His endeavors will destroy us all, unless I prevent him from continuing._

_-Ansem's Report: #4-_

_In the "Ansem's Reports" my apprentice Xehanort had written under my name, I found the records of his hideous experiments along with his hypothesis about the door that had appeared out of the darkness in my basement._

_All living things have hearts, and all hearts hold darkness deep within._

__

__Worlds are no exception. If a world is a being, the heart it holds must be colossal... ...and the darkness at its core must be monstrous indeed._ _

_Did Xehanort pass through that door in an attempt to contact that dark realm?_

_No, not only Xehanort._

_It appears my other five apprentices, believing it was for the sake of research, stared deep into the darkness and were pulled into it._

_Even, Ienzo, Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus..._

_They have ceased to be human._

_I, too, have had everything taken away from me, banished to a hollow realm of nothingness._

_What is Xehanort hoping to gain with my pilfered existence?_

_Will my people cease to smile?_

_If the light of hope has been extinguished, I shall henceforth walk with darkness as a friend._

_Darkness, and nothing. They eat away at my heart in this place._

_Thus, I shall be known as DiZ._

_Discarding the stolen name "Ansem"..._

_And going in search of revenge._

_...._

_...The boy who was corrupted. Sora. He still lives. Once I escaped from the nothingness that held me, losing my original form in the process...I found an old friend, and chose to aid him in restoring the poor child. Sora's friend, Riku, who has stared into the eyes of darkness itself and fought back...his steadfast determination to see his friend well never ceases to amaze me._

_Sora sleeps, as his memories were damaged by a unique individual known as Naminé. Created by his soul and body, and the heart of a princess known as Kairi...Naminé resides in nothingness just as I did, but in her own special way._

_These beings who have cast out any semblance of a heart, yet still choose to exist despite their nonexistence...they should be considered 'Nobodies', in the truest sense of the word._

_-Ansem's Report: #5-_

_Sora's fate is undetermined. While I am sure that his friends, Riku and Kairi, shall return to their island safely...I fear that his end may be as dark as my own._

_Dear King, my friend!_

_I believe that, at some point in time, you will come across these, my truthful accounts._

_How I wish I could have chatted with you again._

_I was a fool, obsessed with revenge._

_Forgive me._

Mickey walked away from the desk and headed for the door. He didn't turn around as he grabbed the handle.

"...Sorry. I just need a minute." Mickey stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Ienzo pointed at the last three sheets of paper. "These all said 'Ansem's Report' as well. I changed the name to Xehanort. I grew tired of seeing him besmirch our teacher's good name." he closed his eyes.

"...Though I do not blame him if he never forgave us, even in his final moments...."

Riku looked at Ienzo. "...I'm sure he would appreciate the sentiment either way. You did good."

Ienzo smiled bitterly, turning his head. Riku sighed deeply, then looked down at the next report.

_-Xehanort's Report: #6-_

_The old fool._

_His attempts to stop my experiments are meaningless. And his curiosity about the door in his basement sent him to a place where no one can return...aside from myself, and my assistants. Serves him right._

_Sora has proved to be a remarkable test subject. Despite the nagging light within his heart, his skill with the darkness improves with every step he takes. Putting him under the instruction of Vanitas was an excellent idea. Spitting images of abominations beyond hope of salvation._

_Now I am curious. Just how much can Sora withstand before he reaches his limit? If so, what would occur?_

_I must test this. But let us see how far Vanitas can go first._

_-Xehanort's Report: #7-_

_Vanitas has perished. The light destroyed him. Predictable._

_But because of this, Sora has strayed. An outcome I did not expect...but interesting nonetheless._

_I shall observe what he will do in my absence._

_....._

_...Failure. He is an absolute failure and a disappointment. Taking his own life for fleeting sentiments. It is pathetic._

_We are NOT finished with him. It will take some time since the darkness was temporarily removed from his heart...but I will have results._

_He is still too important as a test subject to set free._

_..._

_He has succumbed to the darkness again. Good. he knows his place._

_It was time to push him to his limit. See how he would react if he was on the brink of death._

_The result...was not what I expected._

_It appears that Sora's defense mechanism only drives him deeper into the darkness. His body was enveloped by it, and he lost all sense of self. Much like a Heartless, except...he still retained most of his original form, and his heart was not lost._

_His power during this phase is incalculable. My assistants barely made it out with their lives as they tested the child. But Sora took an incredible amount of damage as well. He was completely unfazed by it, but it was obvious that his movements slowed. Any further, and he would lose his life fighting senselessly._

_Sora did not think, see, or feel in this state. He reacted purely by instinct alone, like a wild animal. It is the exact opposite of what we hope to achieve with him. An 'Anti-Form', as I like to call it. When he returned to his original state, he seemed inclined to try it again. Almost as if he were drawn to it. I will only allow it in dire situations, when no other options are left. Namine will erase all memory of this for him. For once, she did not object to direct orders._

Kairi turned her head away. A tear fell from her eye.

"...I don't think I can read the rest of this right now."

Riku nodded in understanding. "...Then take a break. I'll tell you the rest when you're ready."

Kairi left the room, joining Mickey outside. Even stared at the sheet of paper with a grim expression.

"...The last report."

Yen Sid massaged the sides of his head. "...Indeed."

Riku stared at the paper, his heart filing with dread to learn of Xehanort's conclusion.

_-Xehanort's Report: #8-_

_7 Lights. 13 Darknesses._

_These are required to witness the heart of all worlds. Kingdom Hearts. I must obtain its power._

__

__

_The weapon that accompanies it...the X-Blade. It must be reforged, to rectify my previous attempt years ago._

_Vanitas and Ventus are unsuitable for the task. Despite their power, their hearts are too unpredictable. If they were to try again, the result would be failure._

__

__

_...Perhaps...Sora is the key. Teeming in darkness, yet protected by the light of his friends. The light still resides inside him, though it is dormant. It must be reawakened._

_The pawn will have to play his part._

Riku shut the folder, sweating nervously. He knew he wouldn't like the answer.

If they did nothing...Xehanort would destroy everything. He would never see Sora again. Riku tapped his fingers against the desk.

"...Master Yen Sid."

The sorcerer looked at him.

"Tell me what I have to do. To save the missing lights."

Yen Sid cleared his throat. He summoned the three good fairies.

"...Flora. Fauna. Merryweather. Are the garments to protect Mickey and Riku from the Realm of Darkness ready?"

Fauna bowed. "Just a few more finishing touches!"

"We can't seem to decide on a design or a color...I wanted blue." Merryweather put her hands on her hips, glancing at Flora.

"Well, I wanted it _pink."_ Flora huffed.

"...We might just settle for black." Flora looked at Riku. "...Tell me, dear. Do you like plaid?"

"Um...." Riku rubbed his head.

"...Honestly, I don't care what it looks like. But plaid isn't too bad."

Yen Sid nodded. "...Your first task must be to save the Keyblade Master who has been banished to the Realm of Darkness. Mickey told you of her, did he not?"

Riku placed a hand on his chest. He nodded.

"...Aqua. She saved me once. It's about time I returned the favor."

\---------

_A boy rests in a chamber, attempting to heal._

_He waits for a friend to find him._

_His heart is cast; his Birth By Sleep ends._

_Like many others, whom the fallen hero has touched._


End file.
